Le spécimen
by shanaXkotone
Summary: Un enfoiré de voisin qui l'énervait et un ami / ennemi autoproclamé qui l'énervait encore plus, mais surtout qui lui manquait !


**Titre :** Le spécimen  
**genres : **Romance, Shonen-ai, Drame (Attention, cette fic contient quelques allusions Homosexuel, donc si vous êtes Homophobe, veuillez ne pas lire)  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, Masashi Kishimoto les possèdent.  
**Paring : **Naruto x ? ( je pense que cette fanfiction terminera sur un SasuNaru, mais vus que j'ai une imagination bizarre, cela dépend d'elle.)  
**Résumé fic 1 : **Un enfoiré de voisin qui l'énervait et un ami / ennemi autoproclamé qui l'énervait encore plus, mais surtout qui lui manquait !

Bonne lecture !

\\(^.^)/

Dernier jour des vacances, un adolescent nommé Naruto Uzumaki fessait les cents pas dans son appartement quasi inexistant avec le rideau qui séparer la « salle de bain » de l'autre pièce multifonction. Le spécimen blond qui habitait ici adoptait le désordre ainsi que d'autre manière fonctionnelle inexistante pour d'autre personne. Il ne consacrait aucun temps au ménage, et de toute façon vivre dans ce lieu lui convenait.

Mais…

Il s'ennuyait ...

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne rien faire, cependant aujourd'hui il était obligé de rester chez lui en attendant que son voisin revienne avec la clef de son appartement. Le blond l'avait fait tomber alors qu'il ouvrait ses volets. Et comme par hasard, il fallait que son porte-clefs tombe dans le jardin de son cher voisin qui le détestait. De toute façon, dans la ville, nommée Konoha pas mal de personne le haïssait. Même si cette dernière était vaste –deux heures à pieds pour parcourir ses hémisphères opposés-, la quasis population le connaissait, et non en bien.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Naruto décida d'appeler un ami. Il prit le téléphone pour composer le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Aujourd'hui c'était que la dixième fois qu'il tenta de le joindre. A peine tapés les différents nombres qu'une voix agacée retentit.

-Fiche moi la paix, dober.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt raccrocher.

-TEME, s'énerva le jeune homme sur le pauvre combinait.

Oui il était ami, ou peux être pas.

Il essaya plusieurs fois de le rappeler, de toute manière il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire. Il ne tombait jamais sur la messagerie, pour la bonne raison que l'autre enfoiré l'avait désactivé – à force, il avait compris que le blond pouvais détruire son portable avec tous ses messages-.

Cependant, Naruto n'abandonna toujours pas, alors qu'il savait que le portable du brun était éteint.

Quand tu es un idiot. Tu ne changes pas du jour au lendemain.

D'un coup la lumière se coupa.

Encore ce disjoncteur, pensa-t-il.

Ce n'étais pas la première fois et cela ne sera pas la dernière pour le disjoncteur, il avait juste un petit plus avec son abonnement d'électricité. Il soupira d'agacement, ensuite il lança violemment son téléphone sur son matelas et se décida à s'endormir en milieu d'après-midi.

Il était juste en colère que Sasuke ne lui réponde pas… Il ne pensait même pas que sans ses clefs il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui…

Demain il avait cours.

\\(^.^)/

Le lendemain matin, l'adolescent se réveilla à cause du portable. Il vibrait. Le blond se dépêcha de le retrouver.

Sasuker décidait enfin à lui répondre!

Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait bêtement tous les matins avant de regarder son appareil : Son réveil…

Son sourire disparaissait, c'est vrai, aujourd'hui il devait aller en cours. Il se dirigea dans le noir souhaitant allumer l'interrupteur, seulement il se rappela de la veille : Pas d'électricité, pas de clefs…

Tempi.

Et pas de message de Sasuke…

Pour lui c'était déjà plus grave.

Le blond prit une douche à l'eau froide, et fouilla dans les placards, éclairait avec sa petite allumette. Il ne trouva aucune nourriture sauf un scarabée à l'intérieur, il décida de le laisser en vie et ne pas le manger malgré sa faim et sa voracité quand cela concerne la nourriture.

Ouf, que ce n'était qu'un petit insecte.

Ce matin, il conclut que son voisin resterait pour toute sa vie un véritable enfoiré pour ne pas s'être montré hier chez lui ! Pour sortir de son appartement, il défonça sa belle porte orange, en imaginant son cher voisin à la place. Il aura sa vengeance. Une porte sa coûte cher ! Surtout peinte en orange !

Et son porte-clefs en forme de Renard lui manquait…ce petit animal s'appelait Kyuubi, tout comme sa peluche avec la même apparence.

\\(^.^)/

Arriver au lycée Naruto vit son charment voisin devant le portail. Entouré de beaucoup d'élèves comme à son habitude. Il le prit par le col. Son regard énerver se plongea dans des pupilles d'un gri quasi froid.

- Neji, comme ça... ça t'amuse de me laisser coincer dans mon appartement!

Hier, il avait crié après son voisin de lui rendre ses clefs, cependant ce débile l'avait ignoré.

-Et toi enfoiré, ça t'amuse de me lancer tes clefs sur ma tête ! En plus du 4eme étage, lanca Neji d'un ton énerver en lui empoignant son poignet pour éviter que son camarade ne l'étrangle sur place.

-Dommage qu'il ne reste rien de cette preuve... Si tu me rends pas mes clefs, je t'assure que la prochaine fois je te lance une chaise du haut de ma fenêtre !

Tout le monde les regardait, ce n'étais pas la premiers fois que le blond était violent. Seulement il osait s'attaquer à Neji Hyuuga. Un fou, il demeurer fou. Portant il continue de plus belle :

- Donne-moi-les-moi ! Aller donne les clefs, et tu seras un gentil petit voisin, insista Naruto comme si il s'adressait à un chien, car après tout s'en étais un – pour Naru.

Ce dernier tiqua un sourcil, cet énergumène ce moquait de lui.

-Sache que je ne suis pas un soumis comme toi, affirma le brun d'un mauvais air, ET tes clefs ! Je les ai pas sur moi. Alors DE-GA-GES!

Agacé que le blond ne lui laisse pas sa tranquillité, il retira violemment la main poser sur son cou et poussa brutalement l'adolescent par le col et lui transmis une frappe au niveau du ventre. Suite à ce coup le blond tomba joliment au sol, et ses lèvres s'échouèrent sur la seule flaque d'eau se trouvant vers le portail. Maintenant il avait de la boue sur le visage. Neji regarda d'un air satisfait l'espèce de cadavre agonisant au sol, puis il repartit vers ses amis en se disant qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter plus longtemps ce crétin.

Toujours à terre, Naruto leva difficilement la tête, après s'être essuyé le menton plein de boue avec le coin de sa manche d'uniforme, Il vit le rictus moqueur sur la tête de Sasuke, son ami ou son ennemi.

- Dobe, relève-toi, à moins que tu veuilles te prosterner devant moi. Aller embrasse mes chaussures.

Encore ce rictus supérieur comme si tu n'étais rien, même pas un petit insecte.

-Teme, même pas en rêve!

A l'aide de sa main, le blond pris la jambe de l'égocentrique et la tira vers lui. Il voulait le faire tomber, mais cette action ne fonctionna pas. A la place, Ces mains furent écrasées par la chaussure de son camarade. Il était énervé, il n'arrivait jamais à le battre, ou à le mettre à terre. En plus le brun le battait toujours à plate couture, sans aucune sueur sur son visage tout en gardant la classe.

-Tu m'énerve... tu m'énerve ! Tu M'ENERVE, répétât plusieurs fois le blond.

-hn

On voyait bien que le brun sans foutait royalement. Apres tout il ne l'avait même pas aidé pour se relever, ni pour Neji alors qu'il observait tranquillement la bataille.

Franchement, étaient-ils vraiment ami ?

\\(^.^)/

En cours, Naruto observa le ciel, il s'ennuyait et son ventre gargouillait. Sasuke prenait l'option Allemands, Alors que lui Espagnol.

-Uzumaki !

-...um oui?

Le professeur lui fit un sourire. Aie, c'est jamais bon signe.

-une heure de colle !

Ça marchait donc comme ça ? Oui. Il était abonné à cela depuis son inscription à l'école primaire.

-JAI RIEN FAIS !, rouspéta-t-il une énième vois au court de l'année.

-justement ! Si tu pouvais travailler au lieu de regarder par la fenêtre, votre attitude à le gout de m'énerver. Remplie ta feuille de copie. Les réponses sont très simples, mais j'imagine que pour toi

Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Depuis le début de l'année tu enchaînes les zéros. Alors travaille mieux pendant cette heure de perme.

A son goût l'enseignant parler trop. Une veine disjoncta.

-J'ai vus ça que vous êtes énervés ! Mais non, je ne l'aurais pas votre heure de colle, renvoya-t-il avec une grimace qui lui mis dans la zone rouge du professeur. J'ai rien fait ! Vous ne pouvez pas me mettre en colle juste par ce que ça ne plais pas à monsieur le professeur !

"Le peuple, c'est l'enfant bien sage qui fait la grimace dès qu'on a le dos tourné*.", avait dit sa marraine. Sauf que lui, il ne marchait pas sur la même route qu'eux. Si un constat ne lui plaisait pas il le disait direct, et recommencé, si quelqu'un ne comprenait pas il essayait avec d'autres mots. Cependant son avis ne comptait jamais. Mais peut-être un jour il se ferrait entendre raison. Il voulait espérer, et il croire, qu'un jour cela changerait.

-toujours aussi détestable Uzumaki.

Ce débat se termina avec la directrice –aussi sa marraine- intervenant dans la pièce pour empêcher la révolte du blond. Ce dernier était le seul participant, mais il en incarnait des milliers. Des années qu'on lui marche dessus et il rappliquait toujours. Il voulait en dire des mots, mais il en avait trop pour exprimer ce qui ressentait. Que des phrases confuses en ressortaient.

- bien fais pour lui, s'exclama un camarade de sa classe

Comme toujours la classe riait. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ils riraient ni même pourquoi le professeur lui avais mis ces heures.

Drinng ... Enfin. La pause. Il soupira de bien être, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces quinze minutes de répit.

\\(^.^)/

Sur le toit du lycée, vers midi. Le blond souriant vit son ami en train de lire un livre. Assis contre un mur. Il avait complètement oublié la situation de ce matin…

-Sasuke, cria-t-il en se dirigeant vers sa cible en lui sautant dessus.

-Dégage

Il l'ignora

-Tu lis quoi? Questionna curieux l'arrivant en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule du noiraud pour voir ce qui bouquinait.

- La magie noire des tombes

-Glauque.

A chaque fois, le brun lissait des ouvrages très sombres, souvent tragiques. Naruto ne comprenait jamais, mais bon il n'incarnait pas un grand lecteur, sauf pour les manga et les livres de compte pour enfant.

-Stupide, annonça le supposer glauque suite à un regard sur le sourire du blond reflétant toute une débilité profonde.

-Teme.

-Usuratonkachi

-Teme

-Usuratonkachi , conclu Sasuke en tapant amicalement l'idiot pour que celui-là, arrête ce petit jeu et ne rapplique pas « Teme ».

-pff.. Même pas mal. Tu tape comme une fille.

Sur cette réaction le brun se leva et avec son livre entre ses deux mains, et il frappa le crane de ce demeurer.

-Aie ! Mes neurones. Puis il rajouta en se frottant la tête face au coup. Allez Sasuke, Calme-toi, Détend-toi un peu. C'était juste pour rire.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil, c'est exactement ce qu'il fessait avant que cet idiot arrive !

-C'est toi qui me dit ça, alors que tu ne tiens pas en place !

Ils se chamaillèrent rapidement, avant que le blond comprenne ça souffrance face au coup surpuissant de Sasuke quand il est en colère –ce qui arrive trop souvent. Cependant, Naruto après cet ébat repris vite une autre discussion, comme s'il avait oublié l'événement qui venait de se passer.

Non. Il n'était pas Alzheimer, il profitait juste du moment présent. Sa seul grande maladie comme le pensait son camarade brun était d'être une créature acharné avec toujours un sourire idiot.

En ce moment-là, cette créature, racontait sa vie. Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke lissait tranquillement sa lecture.

-Ta finis ton chapitre?

Non, plus aussi tranquillement pensa le brun qui avait oublié son interlocuteur pendant quelques minutes.

-hn…, voulant dire non.

-et la* ? Continua Naruto avec un sourire.

-Alors?, insista-t-il.

Le brun ne voyait pas l'utilité de répondre. Son livre était vraiment plus passionnant que cet idiot.

-t'es muet ?

Le concerné décida de jeter un petit coup d'œil sur le dorée. Il avait un sourire débile peint sur son visage, ce qui avait le don de l'irrité. Ses trois fines cicatrises qui donnaient normalement un air sauvage à son porteur, ne réussirent pas à enlever la débiliter dessinée sur son visage à ce moment-là.

Franchement son livre étais plus intéressant, ce reprit-il une deuxième fois. Surtout quand l'histoire parler d'un protagoniste blond avec un corps parfait et des yeux bleu. Qui n'affichait pas une tronche stupide, mais sauvage. Pour avoir vus le film ainsi que l'acteur principal, il savait de quoi il parlait.

C'est ainsi que Naruto continua à faire la conversation tout seul, comme à son habitude, comme à chaque fois. Cet ami / ennemi autoproclamé était la seul personne dans le lycée qui ne crachait pas sur son nom.

\\(^.^)/

Les cours étaient enfin terminés. Comme à son habitude, à pieds, le blond raccompagnait Sasuke chez lui alors qu'il habitait à l'opposer de la ville, une heure et demie de route les séparaient. Tous les deux marchèrent mains dans les poches, Naruto engagea la conversation à lui seul.

D'un coup ce dernier s'arrêta d'avancer en se rappelant d'un détail. Il regarda de partout comme pour chercher une solution, il paraissait stresser, il désirait dire quelque chose. Cela n'échappa pas aux regards du brun qui s'énerva -comme à son habitude.

-Bon, crache le morceau!

La voix du noiraud vus sursauter Naruto

-Tuuu s-ait on a un DM., essaya-t-il de s'exprimait, et..euhhh comme je n'ai pas internet et que je suis pas très doué en physique-chimie...bah je me disais...

Le ténébreux savait sur quoi le blond voulait aborder, mais il le laissa s'expliquer car il n'était qu'un sadique égocentrique. Ce fut tout de même la premier fois qu'il le vu hésiter. Il le trouvait assez mignon avec ses joues rougies par la timidité, mais il décida de chasser rapidement cette idée de sa tête.

-que je.. pp-ourrais allercheztoi

Voilà il l'avait dit. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de l'autre. Il avait demandé plusieurs fois une requête à Sasuke, mais il les refusait toujours que cela soit les sorties entre ami, l'aider dans ses devoirs, ou une simple demande. Ce pur enfoiré déclinait toujours.

-Non, tu rêves, répondu l'adolescent sèchement irrité.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il refusait toujours les demandes à ce blond ou pourquoi il était encore énervé. C'était juste son caractère même si cela blessé un peu plus Naruto à chaque fois. Le doré savait que Sasuke n'aimait pas qu'on s'aventure trop près de sa vie. Du moins il voulait croire que c'était juste le caractère merdique de ce dernier, car si c'était à cause de lui il aurait encore plus mal.

-pourquoi?

-parce-que... tu m'agace... pourquoi tu vas pas au CDI ?

Il refusait encore une fois, alors que Naruto demeurait toujours présent quand cet abruti en avait besoin. La fois où ce Teme avait eu la jambe cassé suite à un accident en sport, il l'avait porté à l'infirmerie. Ou la fois où le brun avait déménagé, il l'avait aidé à transporter tous les cartons, et c'est qui, qui soulevait les meubles ?, c'était lui. Franchement... on lui rendait plutôt bien.

-tu sais très bien que ma session sur l'ordinateur ne fonctionne pas et qu'on n'a pas d'administrateur de réseau en ce moment, bredouilla le blond tristement.

-Les livres ça existe.

La conversation était close et de même pour la conclusion. Sasuke devina qu'à cause de lui Naruto abordait une mine sombre. Sans sourire et ni avec cet air sauvage. Cependant il s'en foutait royalement. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il affectionnait le blond. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais auprès de ce dernier, il aimait bien son physique, son apparence sauvage, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, son corps finement muscler, sa démarche féline. Il était comme son acteur préférait. Pourtant, il ne l'avait plus vue depuis longtemps, cet air sauvage. Il se souvenait de l'unique fois, où il l'avait aperçu. C'était i an.

\\(^.^)/

Flash black.

Sasuke débarqua en seconde dans son nouveau lycée en tant que nouveaux élèves, le dix octobre.

-Sasuke Uchiwa, se présenta-t-il

Les élèves le dévisagèrent avec des regards admirateurs, stupide et bien d'autres encore, mais il s'en moquait royalement.

Puis il prit place sur l'unique place disponible dans la salle, celle du font, près de la fenêtre, son voisin semblait ne pas être présent aujourd'hui. Le professeur, -Kakashi semble-t-il - commença le cours d'histoire difficilement suite au bruit. Le brun s'en délaissa vite et préféra regarder par la fenêtre. Ce qui vit l'émerveilla :

Un garçon blond avec une démarche féline, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, sauta du premier étages, les cheveux dorée au vent, il atterrie sans égratignure dans la cour en face de la fenêtre où il se trouvait. Sa chemise était déboutonnée et laissée apercevoir son torse.

Sasuke vus trois élèves arrivés dans la cours. Ces derniers se mirent à entourer le blond, comme pris au piège. Le blond semblait énervé de plus belle. Il se déplaça derrière un étudiant, mit un coup dans les jambes de son adversaire et le fit tomber, cependant les deux restant s'était jetés dessus le blondinet, et le saisirent. Suite à cela, ce dernier se débattait comme il pouvait en gigotant les bras, mais semblait être en mauvaise posture.

-Professeur! Uzumaki se bat encore dans la cours, prévient une fille de sa classe avec des cheveux rose en montrant ce garçon à la fenêtre.

Les élèves se collèrent à cette ouverture. Il eut une résonance imaginable que le professeur ne put ignorer.

-Calmez-vous! Les élèves se retournèrent vers lui. Qui est le déléguer de la classe?

-Moi, fit un gars au font de la salle, encore assis tranquillement sur son bureau en fessant des dizaines de tours avec son stylo entre ses doigts.

-Ah, Hyuuga, surveille la salle pendant mon absence. Si quelqu'un parle, une heure de colle pour lui.

Quelques personnes tournèrent la tête pour voir un garçon aux longs cheveux ébène, Neji Hyuuga membre d'une famille très riche dont ses notes demeuraient une des plus hautes de l'établissement. Cette personne ne devait pas être du genre clément, puisque suite au départ du professeur, tout le monde se tut et retourna à sa place respective.

De son bureau, Sasuke continua de visualiser la scène.

Dans la cour, le doré se fessait attaquer de tous les côtés, t-elle un ballon parcourant des aller-retour avec quoi on s'amuser à shooter dedans pour le lancer plus fort et plus loin, pour enfin le frapper et recommencer. Cette scène, déplu à Sasuke qui avait enfin remarqué que le blond n'était vraiment qu'un boulet au combat, malgré son premiers coup qu'il avait plutôt bien réussit.

Alors qu'il pensait que ce piètre combattant ne posséder plus aucun espoir dans cette victoire de poing, le blond le surprit. D'un seul coup, les opposants de ce dernier reculèrent, ne sachant pas pourquoi Sasuke fixa le blond, et il comprit. Dans son regard on pouvait apercevoir une étrange lueur sauvages plein de fureur, et un regard malsain que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à se décroché. Cette étrange créature sauvage qui fascinait l'Uchiwa. Sa brutalité le surpris, surtout quand le blond pris les deux têtes de ses adversaires et les cogna entre eux, en les fracassant s'il l'aurait voulu.

-Ce n'est plus un combat, ça va devenir un meurtre, pensèrent quelques élèves terrifiés.

Alors que Sasuke souriait, il venait de voir une personne étonnante qui se rapprochait de son acteur préférer.

Fin du flash black.

\\(^.^)/

Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans le silence, car quand Naruto ne fessait pas l'effort d'aborder une discussion, ce n'était pas Sasuke qui allait le faire, même si sa vie en dépendait. Derrière le parc se trouvait la maison de l'Uchiwa, belle et captivante. Le blond ne supportant pas cette ambiance pesante, n'eut pas le courage de l'accompagné jusqu'au bas de sa porte. Il voulait fuir cette atmosphère étouffante, qui l'empêcher de respirait convenablement. Mais surtout il ne voulait pas entendre le bruit de la porte d'entrée claquer comme si Sasuke voulait qu'il parte le plus vite possible.

-A d'main, se précipita de saluer.

-A demain.

Naruto, s'empressa de partir en accélérant le pas, mais son ventre fit des siennes : un bruit d'ogre affamé résonna dans tout le quartier attirant les regards de quelques passants qu'ils voulurent fuir de peur.

-C'était ton ventre, ça ?, demanda Sasuke encore étonné par le bruit que pouvait faire ce petit estomac.

-euh… il faut croire que j'ai une petite faim…

Une petite faim ? Mais bien sûr. Ça se voit que tu es carrément affamé !

Sasuke se mit à regarder de plus près Naruto, il observa un teint aussi pâle que lui alors que normalement Naruto était bronzé. Au lieu de sa tête de tous les jours, à l'allure stupide, il sortait une tête de déterré. Le brun pensa que le blond n'avait pas dû manger ce midi. Peut-être il n'avait pas eu le temps, avec son heure de colle qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la matinée. Cependant, Naruto n'était pas du genre à louper le repas du midi, quitte à sauter des cours, le festin passer avant, même si ce dernier mangé tous seul au self. Sasuke, ne voulant pas avoir conscience de l'évanouissement du blond sur le chemin du retour, lui demanda d'attendre. Il revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec un fruit entre ses doigts qui lança à Naruto.

-Une pomme…, observa-t-il pensif, tu as peur que je grossisse ?

Sasuke ne répondu pas, un peu gêner d'avoir ramené qu'une seule pomme. Sous la précipitation, le brun avait pris la première chose qu'il avait vue dans son placard. Et ce fut ce fruit…

- Et par hasard, tu n'aurais pas pu me ramener des ramens ?

-Contente-toi de ça, et ne parle pas de cette chose tellement répugnante.

-De cette merveille, corrigea Naruto. En expliquant toute sorte de variété sur ces nouilles ainsi que leurs différentes saveurs.

Avec Naruto il ne fallait jamais discuter de ramen, il pouvait en parler pendant des heures non-stop.

Sur cette discussion tellement passionné de Ramen, Sasuke voulut se boucher les oreilles, il en avait rien à faire ! Il détestait cette nourriture visqueuse. Cette discutions l'irrita, pourtant une phrase réussit à le calmer.

-Merci, pour la pomme, prononça Naruto en croquant une bouchée dans le fruit.

Naruto avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et cette phrase il l'avait prononcé avec tellement d'éclats, accompagné d'un petit sourire chaleureux, que Sasuke en resta bouche bée. Normalement, son sourire avait le don de l'irrité, mais pour une fois ce fût le contraire. Il sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine.

Parfois, Naruto se comportait comme un petit animal, il suffisait qu'on lui donne de la nourriture pour l'amadouer, et finis sa tête de déprimé. A la base, Sasuke avait donné cette pomme pour éviter que le blond s'évanouisse sur le chemin du retour, du moins c'est ce qui s'était dit. Mais ce fruit était la première chose que le brun avait donnée à Naruto.

Il commençait à se faire tard, et Naruto devait encore parcourir une bonne heure de route avant d'arriver à son appartement. Donc ils se quittèrent dans ce parcs et la pluie commença à tomber, rapidement suivit d'un violent orage avec quelques grêlons, mais le brun ne lui avait rien prêté pour se couvrir, fini sa gentillesse, alors que le blond était en débardeur, en short mais surtout en tongs. Il se gelait les fesses.

\\(^.^)/

Naruto arriva très tard dans son quartier mal fréquenté, il tremblait de froid et marchait pieds nus car ses tongs l'avait lâché en cours de route. Pour se réchauffait, il pensa à une méthode qui fonctionnait jamais, elle constituait à imaginer des choses qu'il le fessait saliver : une bonne tisane chaude un bon lait chaud ou encore de l'eau bouillonnante. Juste pour atténuer son mal de gorge causé par le froids. Et finalement il se mit à pensait a un bon bol de ramen…

C'est incroyable comme il voulait rapidement rentrer chez lui.

Pourtant il marchait toujours lentement sous l'averse. Il mourrait de faim, d'un coup, il repensa au petit scarabée de ce matin… se trouvait-il toujours dans son placards ? Berk, il préférait se remémorer le gout somptueuse de ses ramens.

Parvenu difficilement au quatrième étage de son immeuble, il regarda la porte –grise ?- de son appartement, en remarquant qu'il en avait une autre, alors que, ce matin il l'avait défoncé pour sortir de chez lui. C'est sympathique de la part de la personne qui l'avait remplacé. Pour une fois, que quelqu'un était gentil avec lui.

Naruto empoigna la poignée, cependant la porte ne s'ouvra nullement, il essaya plusieurs fois, tapa sur la porte, et appuya répétitivement sur la sonnette qui ne fonctionnait pas. Il regarda la serrure, elle était complètement différente de l'ancienne !

Merde. Il était bloqué dehors ! Vraiment sympathique cette personne.

Non, il ne c'était pas trompé, c'était bien son appartement. Comment allait-il faire? Il n'arrivait pas réfléchir convenablement, c'est peut-être à cause de ça qu'il avait choisi cette solution plutôt qu'une autre.

\\(^.^)/

A toute ! A la prochaine et peut-être à jamais si vous n'avez pas aimé.

Merci tout de même d'avoir eu le courage de me lire.

* « Le peuple, c'est l'enfant bien sage qui fait la grimace dès qu'on a le dos tourné. » parfois il m'arrive de chercher de belle phrase dans google, et celle-ci, elle m'a marquée. C'est une citation de Jules Renard ( personnellement je ne connais pas) .

*et la? Alors? A vrai dire cette situation je l'ai déjà vue dans une autre fanfiction ( je ne sais plus laquelle), mais je la trouve tellement bien...


End file.
